


Aqua

by MostlyFriendlyAlien



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, dysphoria mention but its not like a big focus, overall this is fun smut, this is also about how he realizes he likes to dom, trans boy taemin likes to top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFriendlyAlien/pseuds/MostlyFriendlyAlien
Summary: Jongtae are on a beach vacation for Taemin’s birthday and Jonghyun finds a new way to get Taemin off.





	Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in June of 2015.

Jonghyun’s breathing grew labored as he fucked himself slowly on Taemin’s new aqua silicone cock. His thighs trembled slightly as he bounced, and he steadied himself against his boyfriend’s chest with his hands as Taemin leaned back against the headboard, watching Jonghyun hungrily.

“You like that?” Taemin drawled lazily.

Jonghyun nodded. “Yes,” he gasped. It was thicker than any of Taemin’s other strapons, and Jonghyun had bought it on impulse yesterday from the seedy sex toy and porn shop on the outskirts of the beach resort town, after eyeing the toy the entire twenty minutes he was in the shop. It was for Taemin’s birthday, he justified. And if he wanted to enjoy a little Christmas in July himself, well, who could blame him?

“Happy birthday,” he had said at breakfast, shoving the plain brown gift bag across the table at his boyfriend, before going back to eating his sliced banana on peanut butter toast. He heard the rustle of the tissue paper and then silence–silence that stretched on for so long that he finally looked up. Taemin was holding the dildo with both hands in front of his face, its head aligned with the bridge of his nose, the toy half obscuring his impish smile. He waggled one eyebrow. “So,” he said to Jonghyun. “Are we gonna do the thing or what?”

Jonghyun almost choked as he swallowed as rapidly as he could. He shoved his chair back roughly. “We’re gonna do the thing.”

They fucked in the hazy July mid-morning, their windows open to let in the sun and the salty air. The breeze licked its cool tongue over Jonghyun’s skin, slick with sweat as he worked himself up and down. His hands were clammy against Taemin’s chest, and the creases behind his knees were sticky. The ridged toy speared deep inside him, stretching him out and filling him up, and he couldn’t get enough of that gritty burn, and the way the fucking both satisfied him and increased his ravenous desire.

He had told Taemin he would do all the work, but he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand now, jerking it towards his cock with an incoherent whine, and Taemin grinned and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it evenly, and teasing the head with his thumb. Jonghyun panted as he looked down at himself, at the way his cock looked encircled in Taemin’s small fingers, its head dark pink and swollen, Taemin’s thumb now digging into the slit, which was oozing precum.

“Fuck,” he breathed, and then he came all over Taemin’s hand, the rest spurting messily onto his boyfriend’s stomach and arm as Taemin continued to touch him. “Stop, stop,” he said raggedly after a moment, pushing Taemin’s hand away. “Stop, it’s too much.”

He sagged against Taemin’s chest, his hands still splayed across the thin top surgery scars under each nipple, each scar a crooked smile as mischievous as Taemin’s own. His boyfriend flipped them over, cock still buried deep in Jonghyun’s ass as Taemin nosed into the curve of Jonghyun’s neck, nibbling and kissing along the sensitive skin. Jonghyun wrapped his legs around Taemin, drawing his boyfriend closer, pulling the toy deeper into himself.

“You wanna go again?” Taemin said, giving an impudent thrust of his hips to drive home his meaning, as if Jonghyun could have missed it.

“Yes, but–” Jonghyun licked his lips. “I need a few minutes.” He gripped Taemin’s upper arms, pulling him down for a slow kiss. “This is nice,” he murmured. “Stop that,” he added, slapping Taemin’s ass as the other man kept wiggling his hips, making the dildo twitch inside of him. “You’re such a brat.”

Taemin grinned again, and batted his eyelashes. “Me? A brat? What happened to me being your fairy prince?”

“Bro,” Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “I was high, okay, and your hair and skin looked all soft and glowy, and, I don’t know, man, it just came out.”

“Soft and glowy,” Taemin snorted derisively.

“You’re never gonna let me live it down are you,” Jonghyun sighed.

“Nope.” Taemin pecked his nose cheerfully with a kiss.

“Is the dildo good for you too?” Jonghyun asked after another few minutes.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Taemin said briefly.

“I know you don’t like being penetrated, or I would have gotten one of the double-headed ones.” Jonghyun curled his hand around Taemin’s shoulder to rub at his shoulder blade.

“Yeah, no, that was the right call.” Taemin kissed him again.

“I mean, could you, you know, get off?” Jonghyun tried again.

“Mmm,” Taemin said. “Probably not just from the toy. But the pressure feels nice. And knowing that it gets you off gets me going too.”

Jonghyun’s forehead wrinkled. “Should I have gotten something that vibrated at the base for you?”

“Eh,” Taemin looked away as he mused. “I feel like vibrating shit is always hit or miss for me. Like it either does nothing or it feels painful. I don’t know.” He kissed Jonghyun again, reassuringly. “It was great though, honestly.”

Jonghyun grunted, unconvinced. He pushed Taemin up off his chest. “Let me up,” he said.

“Wait, what, what did I do,” Taemin was confused. He rolled off him and took off the strapon harness. 

“Nothing,” Jonghyun smiled. “I just want to give you the rest of your birthday present.”

“Oh,” Taemin leaned back against the pillows and smiled at Jonghyun fondly. “Okay.”

Jonghyun crawled down the bed and knelt at Taemin’s feet. He pushed his boyfriend’s legs apart. “I’m gonna suck you off.”

Taemin snapped his legs shut, his hand flying down to cover himself. “Bro,” he said, his voice cracking as it went up shrilly at the end of the syllable. “You know I don’t like people eating me out.”

“I didn’t say eat you out,” Jonghyun said. “I said, suck you off.”

Taemin’s forehead creased in obvious bewilderment, but he relaxed his legs again, although his hand still covered his vulva.

“I mean,” Jonghyun said, feeling bolder as he settled between his boyfriend’s legs and then crept up his body to kiss him on the mouth. “I’m gonna take that big fat new baby cock of yours in my mouth and I’m going to work my tongue around it until you come.”

Taemin swallowed. “Fuck,” he whispered. He nodded violently. “Yes, fuck. Yes. Get down there.”

“Yesssss,” Jonghyun stage whispered up at the ceiling, doing a little fist pump. Taemin pushed him away. “You dork,” he said affectionately.

Jonghyun grinned happily and kissed him again before inching back down until he was at eye level with Taemin’s hand. “Bro, you’re gonna have to move your hand unless you want me to suck on your knuckles instead.”

Taemin jerked his hand away. “Oh yeah,” he giggled sheepishly.

“Pillow,” Jonghyun said, holding out his hand, and then snapping his fingers when Taemin didn’t respond immediately. This wasn't the first time he'd gone down on someone, and a pillow would improve the angle. He slid the proffered pillow under Taemin’s ass.

Taemin had been on T for several months now, and his cock had swelled and grown past its hood. It would grow at least another inch or so, in all likelihood, but right now it was still small and fresh and new. And cute, like the rest of Taemin, although Jonghyun would never describe his boyfriend’s cock as “cute” to his face. He had a feeling Taemin wouldn’t appreciate it. 

They had started dating just weeks after Taemin had started HRT, and Jonghyun had seen Taemin morph from the shy boy that he had met while browsing in the tiny musty section reserved for feminist literature in the back of the bookstore a few blocks from Jonghyun’s apartment, to his current confident, snarky, and, yes, bratty self. He was still reserved in public, but there was an added steeliness to his posture, and he allowed himself to take up more space, and his hands trembled less. Jonghyun had liked him immediately, and his feelings had only grown as he watched Taemin embrace his manhood the way someone proudly adjusts a new, tailor-made suit.

At first, sex with Taemin was a minefield of unmapped triggers for trauma and dysphoria, and Jonghyun never knew when the other man would suddenly shut down and curl in on himself, like a turtle retreating into its shell. Taemin wouldn’t talk about it, and Jonghyun never pressed for details, and half of the time, sex ended abruptly in Jonghyun tentatively holding a silent Taemin, and haltingly trying to reassure him that it was okay, that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do. Taemin didn’t respond, but he clung to Jonghyun, shivering, in a way that made Jonghyun’s heart hurt. At last, after one such incident, Taemin finally stammered out that he had never had sex with anyone before who actually took the time to listen to what he needed, and that he had felt so high-maintenance and ashamed around other people that he usually just lay there and waited for it to be over.

“You’re not high-maintenance,” Jonghyun managed to get the words out past the growing lump in his throat. He brushed the tears away from Taemin’s reddened eyes with his thumbs, and kissed him. “You deserve to be listened to.”

Taemin wiped the backs of his fingers across his eyes and sniffled messily. “Thanks.”

“We’re a team,” Jonghyun added softly. “We’re gonna figure this out together.”

And so they had begun their mutual exploration of Taemin’s changing body, at first cautiously, and then with increasing playful tenderness, until Jonghyun felt as though he was sketching out previously uncharted lands on a map. He made a comment to Taemin to that effect once, and Taemin laughed, and flung his arm out in a sweeping gesture. “Here there be monsters,” he said. He was sitting completely naked and cross-legged on the bed, his top surgery scars still reddened from the recent surgery, and he looked so relaxed and open and happy that Jonghyun felt that same tightness in his chest and his throat, as if something was swollen inside of him, pressing out against his rib cage, and he thought then that he must be in love with Taemin, that this was what people must mean when they said they were in love. He had never felt it with anyone else.

“I love you,” he said abruptly, interrupting Taemin’s carefree chatter, and then pulled his shirt over his head so he didn’t have to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. When he tugged the collar down past his nose, Taemin was gazing at him with an unreadable expression.

“What,” Jonghyun said, defensive.

Taemin shook his head. “Come here,” he said, patting the bed. When Jonghyun obeyed, Taemin pulled him down into a kiss, holding onto him so tightly that Jonghyun could feel the imprint of each of his fingers along his arms.

“I–I have to go to work,” Jonghyun whispered at last.

“No, you don’t,” Taemin said firmly. “You’re calling in sick.”

Taemin barely let go of him for the rest of the day, first clinging to him in bed, and then wrapping his arms around Jonghyun from behind and trailing him as he moved around the kitchen.

“Taemin, I need to–” Jonghyun said, trying to gently pry his boyfriend’s fingers away as he did the dishes.

“No,” Taemin said, holding on more tightly. “It’s too late. You’re stuck with me now.”

Jonghyun laughed and called him a barnacle, but didn’t try to fight Taemin’s need for contact. They held each other that night, until Jonghyun heard Taemin’s breathing even out, and thought he had fallen asleep. He tried to roll away, but Taemin’s arms tightened around him again.

“I love you,” his boyfriend whispered, speech slurred with sleep. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Jonghyun gently spread his boyfriend’s legs open further now, massaging Taemin’s inner thighs to help him relax. He ran his fingertips lightly from Taemin’s knees to his groin, and back again, until Taemin was wriggling impatiently, and then he spread his boyfriend’s labia open with his thumbs, and admired his cock, pink and swollen with the rush of blood, before he bent his head and took it into his mouth.

Taemin trembled, whether from nervousness or the stimulation, Jonghyun couldn’t tell, and Jonghyun ran his hands up along his boyfriend’s sides, until they were a few inches below his ribcage. After a moment, he felt Taemin grip them in his small cold fingers.

Taemin tasted as good as he smelled, musky and strong, a scent that always lingered pleasantly on Jonghyun’s fingers a day or two after touching him, and Jonghyun groaned as he swirled his tongue around the firm velvety nub, savoring the taste even as he felt his appetite increase. He kept licking, cautiously, alert to any slight shift in Taemin’s body language. But Taemin only gasped and spread his legs further, arching his cock up into Jonghyun’s mouth, and, emboldened, Jonghyun closed his lips around it and sucked.

Taemin’s entire body shuddered, and Jonghyun paused, and glanced up the length of Taemin’s torso, but his boyfriend only whined and grabbed Jonghyun’s hair and shoved his head back down at his cock. “Don’t stop,” he groaned.

And Jonghyun didn’t. He buried his nose in Taemin’s mound and sucked his cock back into his mouth, hollowing his tongue around it as he nursed it thirstily, as though he would milk Taemin dry. He licked all around it, running his tongue in circles as he tried to taste every side of his boyfriend’s cock. His saliva dripped into the crevices of Taemin’s labia and he lapped it back up eagerly. He could feel Taemin swelling further inside his mouth, and he moaned again, feeling his own cock hardening once more as it leaked onto the bed. He’d never had the chance to do this before with Taemin, and he couldn’t get enough, awed, as he always was, by the sheer privilege he had of being allowed to touch his boyfriend’s body.

Taemin arched again as Jonghyun’s moan vibrated through his cock. “Fuck, Jonghyun, fuck,” he cried, his iron grip even harsher now on the back of Jonghyun’s head as he held him against his cock. His inner thighs were quivering as he struggled to keep them spread open, and he shuddered as Jonghyun’s thumbs skated lightly across the bottom of his ribcage.

Jonghyun could barely breathe now. His mouth and nose were full of Taemin, and his lightheadedness only increased his arousal. He inhaled sharply past the soft shorn hairs on Taemin’s mound, and dug his tongue around his boyfriend’s cock, sucking slowly on it every time his tongue flicked around it, memorizing the shape and weight of it in his mouth, and the way it stood as proudly as Taemin did. He ground down against the bed, rubbing himself against the comforter in an effort to bring relief to his own swollen cock.

Taemin’s thighs were jerking spasmodically now, and he was beyond speech, only voicing his pleasure in strangled grunts and whimpers, as his grip tightened painfully in Jonghyun’s hair. The sharp sensation drove Jonghyun a little wild, and he moaned as he reached down to touch himself, his hand working almost by reflex as he worshiped Taemin’s cock with his obedient mouth. His chin was dribbling with Taemin’s juices and with the saliva that ran from the corners of his own mouth, and he could hear the shamelessly wet sound of his tongue laving over Taemin’s cock as he coaxed it further and further to the edge.

At last Taemin went rigid, clawing at Jonghyun’s scalp as he arched stiffly into his mouth, and then he cried out, trembling all over as he climaxed, his legs opening up even further as he pushed himself up against Jonghyun’s tongue. Jonghyun could feel Taemin’s muscles shuddering and tensing around him, in spasms that came in small waves, and he kept gently teasing Taemin’s cock until his boyfriend’s body sagged back against the sheets. Taemin released his death grip on Jonghyun’s hair and nudged his head away, and they both panted for a bit, Taemin from his release, and Jonghyun from his still building arousal.

“Holy shit,” Taemin said finally, taking the pillow out from under his ass and shoving it to the side. “Holy fucking shit.”

“Did you like it?” Jonghyun asked, trying to sound humble as the corners of his mouth quivered with the beginnings of a proud smile.

“Bro,” Taemin said. He laughed and threw one arm over his eyes. “What do you think?”

Jonghyun beamed as he sat back on his heels. And then he glanced down at his own hand, still holding his own rigid cock, and he bit his lip, fighting back a whimper as he stroked himself slowly. He didn’t want to beg Taemin for more; it was his boyfriend’s birthday after all, and Jonghyun already felt as though he had gotten more than his fair share of his present to Taemin.

“Oh hey,” Taemin said, sitting up halfway, as if he had heard his thoughts. “Let me help with that.”

“I’ve–I’ve got it,” Jonghyun whispered determinedly. “I’m almost there.”

“Please?” Taemin said. “How can I help?”

Jonghyun looked at his boyfriend as he reclined against the pillows, his legs still spread open around a wet stain in the comforter, and a sudden rush of heat filled him as he saw Taemin’s cock.

“Can you–” he began shyly, then gulped. “Can I watch you touch yourself?” He felt embarrassed. Taemin gazed at him, and then his eyelashes fluttered down slowly and then back up. Jonghyun thought at first that he would say no, but then Taemin smiled. “Like this?” he said, and stuck two fingers in his mouth, and licked all around them, letting Jonghyun see his tongue dart in between them. And then he reached down, opening his legs obscenely wide, and spreading his labia with one hand as he touched his cock with his two slick fingers.

“Mmm, fuck,” Taemin said, letting his eyes close for a moment as he played with himself, before they snapped back open and he focused on Jonghyun. “You left such a mess down here,” he said, pulling his hand away so Jonghyun could see the clear fluid oozing from his fingers. “You were just so hungry, weren’t you?”

“Fuck,” Jonghyun whimpered. The image of Taemin spreading himself open, combined with the light mocking tone of his voice, was doing things to him, and he gripped his own thigh to steady himself as he knelt, pumping his cock more rapidly.

Taemin rolled his cock between his fingers, moaning as his fingers slid wetly into the crevices around it, his labia sucking him in with soft slurping sounds. His fingers looked so delicate as they disappeared halfway into his hungry folds, and Jonghyun couldn’t help remembering how warm and soft and tender Taemin was down there.

“Do you miss the way I taste?” There was that voice again, and Jonghyun nodded, panting, his entire cock sticky now as it leaked all over his hand.

“Well,” Taemin’s voice was smug. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you have another taste.”

Jonghyun nodded even more eagerly. He would be good. He would be so good. He edged towards Taemin on his knees, but Taemin stopped him with one raised hand. “Sit,” he commanded firmly, and Jonghyun sat immediately back on his heels. “Stay.”

“Good boy,” Taemin said approvingly. Fuck, where was this shit coming from? He had never spoken like this to Jonghyun, but fuck if it wasn’t working. Jonghyun’s chest heaved as he tried to focus through the haze of bewilderment and heat, but all he could see was Taemin’s two fingers, toying with himself, as the stain widened slowly under him. He felt a familiar tightness in his groin, and he looked up into Taemin’s eyes desperately, wanting so badly to–

“Come,” Taemin said, and Jonghyun’s whole body convulsed as he came in thick uneven spurts all over his hand and the comforter. He stared down blankly at the mess on the blanket, his body sagging as he came down from his high. And then Taemin’s hands were on his shoulders and he was kissing him. “Good boy,” he kept saying. “Good boy.” Jonghyun kissed back meekly, so happy that he had made Taemin happy, and Taemin ruffled his hair and then pulled him under the blankets with him.

It took a long time for Jonghyun’s heart rate to slow down, and for his brain to become more coherent again, and Taemin simply held him and kept kissing him.

“Taemin, where–” he said at last, struggling to speak clearly. “You just started talking like that, in that voice, where the fuck did that come from?”

Taemin shrugged. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, fuck,” Jonghyun spluttered. “Yes. How did you know?”

Taemin shrugged again, smiling innocently. “Had a hunch and went for it.”

“Fuck,” Jonghyun muttered again. He slid down a little and nuzzled Taemin’s chest. “I love you,” he sighed.

Taemin kissed the top of his head. “Can we make it a daily thing?” he said.

“Hmm?” Jonghyun said sleepily.

“The blow job,” Taemin said. “Can we fit it into our daily routine? You know, like, you wake up, take your vitamins, drink your orange juice, suck me off…”

“You want me to go right from drinking my orange juice to sucking you off?” Jonghyun teased. "You want a citrusy dick?"

Taemin snorted and pulled his hair in answer, and Jonghyun wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, murmuring a quiet “Happy Birthday” against his chest as he fell asleep.


End file.
